


The x Kurta's x Clothes

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Leopika Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “That looks different from your others. The style I mean.”Kurapika's eyes, previously very focused, softened. “Yes. It's special,” he said.“How so?”“It’s meant for mourning.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to Leopika Week 2016! The prompt was "Green/Exploration [ie. travel, getting to know one another, etc]" and my friend suggested Kurapika teaching Leorio about Kurta culture. I was a little nervous about the idea but I figured it was something I could do if I kept it vague. I hope you enjoy!

When Leorio walked in, Kurapika was working on making another piece of traditional Kurta clothing. The main body was green and the detailing that was in progress was white and red. It looked like it was designed to cover even more of Kurapika's inner clothes than any of the other ones Leorio had seen until now.

“Welcome back, Leorio,” Kurapika said, remaining focused on his work.

“Thanks.”

“Were you able make the sale?”

“Yeah! I've never seen meat that cheap! I'll make something great for dinner tonight, just watch!” Leorio grinned, looking victorious.

At this, Kurapika looked up and said, “Please use a recipe.”

Leorio looked insulted and clicked his tongue against his teeth. He pulled out his phone and grumbled, “I already picked one, geez.”

It wasn't a secret between them that cooking was not either of their strong suits but Leorio still hated it being pointed out.

While he started on prep work for their meal, Leorio decided to try to make conversation.

“That looks different from your others. The style I mean.”

Kurapika's eyes, previously very focused, softened. “Yes. It's special,” he said.

“How so?”

“It’s meant for mourning.”

There was a pause but Kurapika seemed like he intended to continue so Leorio stayed silent.

“Up until now, I hadn't allowed myself to properly mourn my brethren,” Kurapika said. “This particular garment is designed to mourn and honor them and to wish them a peaceful passing into the afterlife.”

Leorio stopped prepping dinner and joined Kurapika where he was working in the living room.

“Can you tell me more about it?” he asked. “You've taught me some things about Kurta culture but you didn't tell me the significance of your clothing.”

Kurapika looked up at Leorio and simply looked at him for a while.

“I-if you don't want to talk about it, you can just say so,” Leorio muttered, moving to get up from where he had sat next to Kurapika.

“No, it's fine,” Kurapika said, grabbing Leorio's sleeve and pulling him back down. “I'm happy to share this with you.”

Kurapika's explanation was thorough and Leorio realized just how much was going into this garment. Kurapika explained that the green represented the beautiful forest they all lived together in, the scarlet color represented the scarlet eyes possessed by the clan, and the white stood for a cleansing of the heart and an easy passage beyond.

He also went into detail about the different patterns used in the garment he was working on as well as other patterns used in Kurta clothing which all had their own meanings.

“All Kurta are taught these things and how to make their own clothes. Older Kurta children are expected to make their own clothing for the most part, though usually their parents help them out some too,” Here Kurapika laughed. “My father had to help me a lot for a long time. I could barely even take proper measurements for so long. I'm sure both of my parents got fed up with me!”

“No way!” Leorio exclaimed in surprise. “You're great now! He must have been a good teacher!”

Kurapika nodded. “He was. And very patient too.”

There was a comfortable silence between them until Kurapika said, “I was going to go home and properly mourn my brethren alone when I finished this but…would you like to come with me?”

Leorio spluttered. “Really? Would that be okay? I mean, would you really want me to?”

“I would,” Kurapika said simply.

“Well, I mean, it's a big deal, right? What would I even wear?”

“I would make you something.”

Leorio was dumbfounded and a blush rose to his cheeks. When he didn't manage to respond to Kurapika, Kurapika asked, “Will you come with me?”

While he tried to hide the red that had jumped to his cheeks, Leorio nodded stiffly.

“Good, I'm glad,” Kurapika said. “I will appreciate the company, I am sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I would accept any vaguely positive feedback y'all. I crave validation and attention.
> 
> As always, please feel free to say hi on tumblr at patch-of-shore!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
